my happy never after :
by melancholysmile
Summary: ME likes HIM, HIM doesn't know. they become best friends. HIM falls for two girls, namely ME and HER. HIM chooses ME. then HIM dumps ME. ME tries to move on. when ME thought she has, HIM comes back to ME's life. but HIM wasn't there to stay.
1. Chapter 1

_corny stupid rhymes_

_your name on my phone's screen_

_puts a smile on my face._

_your voice, your call_

_just makes me float in space._

_tell me what i wanna hear,_

_that you can't wait to see me._

_say it once again,_

_make my day completely happy :)_

_the thought of you makes me jump_

_everything you do makes my heart skip a beat._

_your eyes melt me with that stare,_

_and that smile is just so sweet._

_why on earth are you doing this to me,_

_leaving me breathless and out of my mind?_

_what on earth is going on with me,_

_that's making me write these stupid rhymes?_

_-melancholysmile_


	2. Chapter 2

_Is it you?_

_i was lonely, cold, isolated,_

_silently mourning, shattered, broken._

_i was deep into the sea of misery,_

_feeling like a part of me was taken._

_sick of emotions, i locked up my heart_

_went up the shore, leaving it hidden._

_vowed never to feel once more,_

_swore that i would never hurt again._

_the heart beating had stopped,_

_now cold, dead and frozen._

_walking along the shore, i met someone_

_who had on his face, an awfully cheery smile_

_everyday he'd come and talk_

_it's been that way for quite a while._

_once i woke up, knowing he'd come_

_ended up wondering all day, for he was gone._

_but the next morning he was there_

_with an unusually different smile,_

_which with no one i could ever compare._

_day by day, something in me changed,_

_everything he did made me feel strange._

_it started with a grin, then i was smiling,_

_it started with a chuckle, then i burst out laughing._

_it was one night when i realized,_

_my lost heart was already found._

_it was that same night,_

_when i heard a long lost sound._

_it's been long since i've heard it beat,_

_the sound made me shiver from head to feet._

_who could've stolen my heart away?_

_is it him, he who completes my day?_

_-melancholysmile_


	3. Chapter 3

_**the ONE**_

_**i want to be that someone who'd make you smile. **_

_**i want to be that someone who'd make you laugh. **_

_**i want to be that someone who'd make you happy, **_

_**that someone you'd always think of, the one you'd always long to see. **_

_**i want to be the song you'd love to sing. **_

_**i want to be the poem you'd love to read. **_

_**i want to be the story you'd love to write, **_

_**where you'd never lose words, **_

_**making each scenario perfect, each happening right. **_

_**i want to be the one you need. **_

_**i want to be the one you want. **_

_**i want to be the one you love, **_

_**wishing you also want to be, what i always have.**__****_

_**-melancholysmile**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Questions**_

_**should i be happy? should i be sad? **__****_

_**hearing those words, an empty mind i've had. **__****_

_**granted, my heart's wish you answered, **__****_

_**along with it, something that had me bothered. **__****_

_**it skipped a beat with the "i like you", **__****_

_**and dropped dead with the "but i like her too" **__****_

_**sinking in, wounding words from my prince's voice, **__****_

_**what if i don't get to be the choice?**_

_**-melancholysmile**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A date to remember_

_waking up that 12th of may,_

knew for sure, was a special day :)

the thought of you made me smile,

left me wandering in space for a while :)

minutes away, my heart was beating fast,

wishing these wretched nerves wouldn't last :)

there you were, walking towards me,

breath stopped, heart dropped, if only you could see :)

inches away and my mind's in circles,

as my greetings turned into pointless mumbles :))

at a loss for words is scarely rare,

you, infront of me, i couldn't help but stare :)

you smiled, completely lost my defenses,

touching me, i bid farewell to control of my senses :))

we talked, we laughed, it all surprised me,

how vulnerably happy, with you i can be ;)

your hands, reaching out for mine,

i feel your warmth, as our fingers intertwine :)

my head, leaning on your shoulder,

oh please, let not this moment be over :)

as you trace lines on my cheek, my face,

my young heart was running as if in a race :))

tried to look at you but rested my case,

got me lost in your eyes, that sweet intense gaze :)

walking around, you by my side,

the grin on my face i just couldn't hide :)

as you whisper words at the back of my ear,

sanity succumbs, having you so near :))

oh how i wished i could've stopped time,

stay this way, your heart belonging with mine :)

but it had to end, my awfully perfect day,

a simple "thank you" was all i could say :)

a smirk on my face, i carried home,

then and there i wanted to be alone :)

lying in bed, playing it over and over,

it was definitely, a date to remember ;)

-melancholysmile ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_broken_

_my life was dull til you came into it_

_you changed things, you were a perfect fit._

_sweet and happy music was playing once more,_

_you were the person i was secretly singing for._

_words and rhymes poured down on me_

_next thing i know, i was writing poetry._

_you've brought me back what i once lost,_

_all this inspiration, you have caused._

_little did i know, you'd soon leave,_

_for no reason you're gone,_

_yet i still refuse to believe._

_the smile you've painted on my face,_

_in a snap you turned back into a frown._

_my world, you once rebuilt,_

_you destroyed, everything's upside down._

_love left when it hasn't even started,_

_leaving me here, alone, crying on my bed._

_-melancholysmile_


	7. Chapter 7

_Summer love_

_it was sweet, like a movie_  
_it was great, i was happy_  
_i fell in-love and so did you_  
_it was perfect, the idea of 'us, two'_

_a million songs i hear when i go to bed_  
_but only your voice was stuck in my head_  
_moments with you, i played over and over_  
_thinking i could stay lost in your eyes forever_

_til gray clouds hovered my sunny skies_  
_you drifted away, tears fell from my eyes_  
_rain poured hard as i was standing there_  
_shattered, broken, left in dead air_

_sunlight's gone, a storm's to take place_  
_wash away our mem'ries, every single trace_  
_summer's over, i'm guessing so are we_  
_summer love's fleeting, time to set it free_

_-melancholysmile_


	8. Chapter 8

_Untitled_

_  
you come into the night then suddenly walk away  
leaving me clueless, not knowing what to say  
you capture my heart then set it free  
your games complicate my life, confusing me_

one second you're funny, the next you're cold  
stop loving you is what i've been told  
i'm smart and wise, so they tell me  
only with you, i lose my mind completely

we walk in the rain, you leave me there  
soaked, all alone, freezing and you didn't care  
i sang you my song, you broke my guitar  
without you, i lost my shine, a faded star

when i thought it was time to let go  
you come back for a reason i do not know  
will you leave me again, like you did, one day?  
though i'm hoping you're here to stay

tell me things i have to hear  
for my heart's clouded of misery and fear  
sick of loneliness, the darkness and pain  
is there something to hold on for  
or will you just make me wait in vain?

-melancholysmile


	9. Chapter 9

_A happy never after_

_the emptiness inside me, you started to fill_

_and my once unstable world stood still._

_the old record began to play once more,_

_as the poet wrote again just like before._

_like the boy from neverland,_

_you taught me how to fly._

_and like the girl from the nursery,_

_i got it fast, i soared up high._

_only your hand holding mine,_

_no fairy dust was the secret._

_the wish that you won't let go,_

_i kept safely in my pocket._

_indeed, all good things come to an end,_

_especially when one has to wake up._

_from the deep slumber, to reality,_

_the dream,the fairy tale had to stop._

_i lost my happy thoughts, inspiration and all,_

_hoping you'd catch me, break my fall._

_like a bubble you burst out of thin air,_

_as i lay broken on the ground, and you just didn't care._


End file.
